Pain
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: So many painful memories. They filled his mind, corrupting it with the pain, and sorrows. R&R please. Oneshot.


Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom! This oneshot tells of what Yami feels when memories of his past with his father, Aknumkanon, flow into his mind during a duel with Kaiba. They become painful, and corrupt his mind. What will happen? Read on and find out. It's told in Yami's POV.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the plot. Thank you.

So many painful memories. I grasped my head, Kaiba waiting for my move, but I couldn't focus. Many strange memories filled my mind. Why were they coming to me, and why now? A bright light flashed before my eyes, nearly blinding me.

"What are you waiting for, Yugi?" I heard Kaiba yell. "Make your move!" I couldn't see anything. The light began to fill my mind, until a faded vision came in the light's place. It became clearer after every passing second.

_"Now, my son," a voice whispered. "Concentrate your energy, and summon a Shadow Creature."_ That voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't make it out at first. Perhaps it was my father in ancient Egypt, or someone else?

_"But Father," a smaller voice replied, sounding weak and innocent. "Why must you teach me this?"_

_"For when you become pharaoh, Atemu," Aknumkanon retorted, making his way towards his son. "You will encounter many evils during your reign as pharaoh."_

_"I don't want to become pharaoh, Father!" the young Atemu yelled, tossing away the diadionk he wore on his arm. "Why must you treat me this way?" Aknumkanon reached out a hand, and slapped Atemu's cheek, tears flowing from the boy's eyes. _Why are these memories coming to me now? They're corrupting my mind, and I can't focus!

"Get out of my mind!" I yelled, stopping the duel. I raced away from Kaiba, but the memories lingered, as if someone had let it play over and over in my mind. "Why are you showing me this?" I still couldn't see where I was going, and I tripped on the hard concrete. Tears of blood flowed from my eyes, and they formed a small painting of the young me, and of my father. The pain from the hit came across my face, as if though I was there. I reached up my hand to my cheek, and touched it. It was throbbing in pain. Another memory played in my mind, when my father gave his life for mine.

"Stop this!" I roared, my cry echoing through the city's air, causing passerby to stare. I was still on the cement, the tears of blood pouring down my face. "Stop these memories!" Even though I couldn't see, I knew where I was going. I was headed towards the Kame Turtle Game Shop to calm down, and to get the memories out of my mind. I opened the door, and sensed that no one was there. Everyone, including Yugi and Solomon Moto were gone. I was alone, staying with the memories.

"You can't escape your past, Pharaoh," a voice laughed, a voice that sounded familiar. I turned around, and saw Bakura behind me, even though I still couldn't see. "It's all part of who you are."

"Why are they appearing to me?" I asked, and Bakura laughed.

"They're trying to drive you into madness," he replied, laughing. "They're showing you painful memories of your past, to make you insane. You can't stop them. They'll continue until you eventually drive yourself into death."

"Stop this," I muttered, and Bakura disappeared. I could feel myself walk into the home part of the shop, and reach out for a knife. "If what Bakura says is true, I'll just have to make my memories fade."

"You can't deny it, Pharaoh," a voice in my head whispered, chuckling. "You must kill yourself to make the memories stop. Go ahead. Plunge the knife into your heart."

"No," I muttered, setting the knife down. "I'll just let the memories stay, but they'll stay in the back of my mind."

"They'll come back, sooner or later," the voice replied, fading, as was the memory. The evil within me was with the memory, trying to drive me insane. I stopped it on my own, but I know that they'll be back, both the memory and the ever-growing darkness.

Sorry if it stinks, but I tried my best, right?

Review, please?


End file.
